


Just a bunch of idea's

by Moonlightbytheocean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But i love klance so, But its here anyway, Maybe other ships as well, SO, cause i suck, not actually a fic, not really any ships, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightbytheocean/pseuds/Moonlightbytheocean
Summary: So like, I'm too lazy and suck at writing but I think I'm pretty good with idea's so this is just gonna be a whole bunch of fic idea's for those people that are stuck.





	1. Lance seeing ghosts AU

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward silence with crickets in the background*

So here's my first idea.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

AU where Lance can see ghost's and has been able to his whole life, and one of the reasons he wants to go to space is because he thinks he can escape them there *cue Lance and rest of team finding the blue lion and getting to the castle* and when he gets to the castle his first thought is 'finally' cause he can't see any anywhere and is so relieved about it, he doesn't end up seeing or hearing any of them until *skips a few weeks ahead* he training at night one day because *cue langst* he's been behind in training and wants to get better, but anyway, there's this one exercise that he's been trying to perfect but just can't get it so doesn't notice the silent guest until they point out that he needs to keep his stance lower, and both of them sorta freak out cause 1) Lance is almost 100% sure Alfor is dead and thinks the castle is gonna try and kill him again and 2) Alfor didn't think anyone could see or hear him since he knows he's dead. They end up talking it out, Lance explaining what a ghost is and how he's always been able to see them and afterwards Alfor introduces him to the paladins of old cause they all died in the castle of lions, anyway the paladins of old take a liking to him cause there lonely as hell and want company so they end up training him and all the other new paladins + Allura and Coran are like 'what?' Cause Lance suddenly gets better at everthing and knows a whole heap of stuff that's impossible to know without actually speaking to another Altean.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The rest is up to anyone but if someone actually does make a fic out of it could they like, tell me about it so I can read it and you don't have to but please make Klance happen


	2. Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bout a mixed up zombie AU

OK so like how about a zombie AU where the galra are basically zombies and there's an outbreak of them on Earth before any of team voltron are born and Keith's mum end's up getting turned while pregnant with Keith and gives birth to him just as she's turned but some of the virus spreads to him and people know this so the group of people Keith's mum and dad were with told his dad to kill him but he ends up giving him to an old friend aka.Thace to raise and says he killed him. Anyway. *skips about 18 years later* the galra were killed off a few years after Keith was born but a new outbreak has spread after Zarkon industries released it and after a few months by themselves the team ends up forming a group but during one mission where Keith sacrifices himself as a distraction they come back for him the next day to bury him or kill him and when they find him he's untouched other than a few bites but has no heartbeat and is dead, but as they're carrying him he wakes up to be alive but dead at the same time like, he has no heartbeat or breathing but is still alive and can walk and talk just fine. So they figure out he's half galra.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Do whatever you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give me vagueness


	3. Wingfic/soulmates

Ok so like both wingfics and soulmate AU's are pretty common but imagine like everyone except the paladins have normal bird wings and the paladins have elemental sorta ones like keef has fire/lava wings and lance has water/ice wings and hunk would have some sorta soft rock wings and they can fly with them cause magic. The soulmate part is optional but I like the idea of being able to find your soulmate by the pattern in their wings also for people wondering how the paladins are seen as normal on earth it's because they hide their wings or disguise them and it's seen as normal cause some people might wanna only show their wings to their soulmate but you can do it however you want. You can do any pairing in this but if anyone decides to use this idea and make it a Keith/lance fic you gotta tell me cause I'm all for that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give me any vague ideas to work around feel free to


End file.
